Calypso
by thefalselotus
Summary: Washed ashore on a strange island in the void, the Doctor discovers the darker side of the Timelords. NOTE This is a sample. I have three ideas for how this story could go, but I would lovveee some feedback.


Her breath came in short, quick pants, sweat mixed with blood matting her hair to her forehead. Her once trusted friend pounded after her, an evil glint in his eyes. She was exhausted; her legs were beginning to have the consistency of jell-o. She couldn't go on, not like this for much longer.

Darting into an alleyway, her head whipped around, hair swinging into her eyes, desperately looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. Dead end. Nowhere. Behind a trashcan? He'd find her in an instant. She looked around again, seeing what she had missed before. A box- a police box. She yanking the door, struggling to open it, Locked.

"Open the door! Please, for the love of God, open the fucking door!" She banged on the door in exhaustion. "Why is a police box locked? What is the fucking use of a locked police box! "

"He isn't there."

He had come, leaning against the brick wall. Smiling as if they were still just good friends, stopping for tea. She had taken too long. She should have ran faster, hid better. She has taken much, much too long. He sauntered towards her, a mocking smile on his face.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!" She begged, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh! Such a pretty little thing! Runing, runing, runing, always hiding. Never

showing your face. Such a shame, to ruin such a pretty face. And so young with eyes so old. I cannot believe the time lords thought of you as a threat! But can

you hear it?"

"I swear! I don't know what you are talking about!"

He giggled and leaned forward brushing a lock of hair that had fallen upon her face. He slowly pulled a knife from his pocket,pulling it across her face. Not hard enough to cut, drawing a thin line of blood on her face. Her soaked in her terror, drinking her pain. "Can you hear it girl! Can you hear the drums?"

She screamed.

He placed both his hands on her head, opening up her mind. Shrieking, she struggled to remove from his grasp. She could feel his mind pouring into hers, the awful drums thudding in her skull. He set himself above her, driving himself into her. She scream and fought and bit, but he was much stronger than he ad been before. Her rape served no plan, no motive, merely she was pretty and it would only angry the Doctor more.

Once he had finished, he gripped her arm firmly, feeling the bone crack beneath his finger. He released her, letting her fall to the ground, buy not before wiping her memory of how she had met him, leaving the more recent memory intact. She would wake up tomorrow, soaked in blood, no recollection of how she got there and the sound of drums thudding inside her head.

The Doctor ambled back to the TARDIS, deep in thought. Why did he even bother with humans? Were they even worth his time? So short lived, so fragile- like a glass bubble. He glanced up and saw a motionless creature, soaked in blood. The Doctor ran, sprinting forward. He scooped up the fallen girl, wiping the blood from her face. His hearts almost stopped at her condition. Beaten, bruised, half-dead.

The sonic screwdriver revealed nothing. He had cleansed her of the blood, but her arm was broken as well as some ribs. How on earth did she manage to cross the void? To return here? It wasn't fair. He was just getting over the shock and depression of her absence and now the cut had to have been reopened. Cut anew. He was thrilled and crushed and mad. Who would have done this to such an innocent? Like crushing a butterfly, no purpose, merely done for the sake of causing pain. Rage filled him, his mind flushed red. He gently placed her body on a bed then ran to the control of the TARDIS activating the security camera. He watched as the man transferred something to the girl. He cursed, unable to get a proper look at the man's face. The Doctor watched motionless as the man beat and raped her. The man paused for a moment before leaving the scene of the crime and looked directly into the TARDIS's camera and spoke four simple words. 

"I am your Master."


End file.
